Death Note: The Reunion At Wammy's
by Anime990
Summary: A Weirdly Different Kind Of A Reunion With Watari, Roger, Mello, Matt, L, and Near. With a Funny-ish Song! I Hope You'll Enjoy!


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE OR THE SONG "A GOREY DEMISE".**

***tink tink tink*"Are we all here?" asked Roger and Watari at the same time.**

"**Here" said L.**

"**Here" said Near.**

"**Here" said Mello.**

"**Here" said Matt.**

"**Here" said Light.**

"**Here" said Matsuda.**

"**Matsuda, Light why are you guys here?" asked L.**

"**Isn't this the bad eating habits discussion?" asked Matsuda.**

"**No thats next week" said Mello.**

"**Oh, well bye then." said Matsuda leaving. **

"**Well I was just spying on your meeting." said Light.**

"**Out!" everyone yelled at once.**

"**Fine, Bye." he said while leaving.**

"**Well okay now thats over we need to discuss who will take **

**my and rogers position's once we are gone" Watari said.**

"**Hey I thought this was a reunion for us." said Near.**

"**Oh, yes, well, we will now begin with the entertainment of the reunion" said Watari "Who would like to go first?"**

"**In honor of BB, Matt and I would like to do a duet of his **

**so called theme song." said Mello "Even though he only killed three people this song describes him."**

_**A Is For Amber  
Who Drowned In A Pool  
B Is For Billy  
Who Was Eaten By Ghouls  
C Is For Curt  
With Disease Of The Brain  
D Is For Daniel  
Derailed On A Train  
**_

_**E Is For Erik**_

_**Who Was Buried Alive  
F Is For Frank  
Who Was Stabbed Through The Eye  
G Is For Greg  
Who Died In The Womb  
H Is For Heather  
Who Was Sealed In A Tomb  
**_

_**One By One, We Bite The Dust  
We Kick The Bucket And Begin To Rust  
Give Up The Ghost When Your Number's Up  
We All Fall Down  
**_

_**Ashes To Ashes, Bones To Paste  
You'll Wither Away In Your Resting Place  
Eternity In A Wooden Case  
We All Fall Down**_

I Is For Issac  
Who Lost His Front Brakes  
J Is For Johnny  
Who Was Bitten By Snakes  
K Is For Kimmy  
Who Was Shot In The Head  
L Is For Larry  
Who Bled And Bled  
M Is For Marie  
Who Burned To A Crisp  
N Is For Nick  
Who Was Pummeled By Fists  
O Is For Olive  
Who Lived Life Too Fast  
P Is For Pat  
Who Swallowed Some Glass  
Laa laa laa laa laa laa laa laa la la laa laa laa laa laa laa laa la la la. laa laa laa laa laa laa laa laa la la la.  


_**(Man speaks) Alright lads, all together now  
**_

_**One By One, We Bite The Dust  
We Kick The Bucket And Begin To Rust  
Give Up The Ghost When Your Number's Up  
We All Fall Down**_

Ashes To Ashes, Bones To Paste  
You'll Wither Away In Your Resting Place  
Eternity In A Wooden Case  
We All Fall Down

Q Is For Quentin  
Who Took The Wrong Trail  
R Is For Reyna  
Who Rotted In Jail  
S Is For Steve  
Who Was Shot With A Bow  
T Is For Tori  
Who Froze In The Snow  
U Is For Urich  
Who Was Stricken By Hooves  
V Is for Vanessa  
Who Fell Off A Roof  
W Is For Will  
Who Was Hit By A Car  
X Is For Xavier  
Who Sunk In The Tar  
Y Is For Yessy  
Who Fell From A Plane  
Z Is For Zack  
Who Simply Went

Insane

** "Well that was entertaining, and a bit odd..." said Roger "Who's next?" asked L.**

"**Me!" said Near "Mine is I'm gonna sing a song about all of us!"**

** Near sang his song about Wammys and it went fast.**

"**Alright food time!" said Roger bringing in a couple of carts with cakes and pies and other foods.**

** While everyone went to get there food the first one in line for the desserts was L and he loaded up on cake and pie not any real food just snacks and treats because as we all know L only eats sweets.**

** "The las bit of the reunion will be about who is gonna take over my and Rogers position's" said Watari. "I think it should be Near and L, because they are the top two students here."**

** "What about us?" asked Mello and Matt.**

** "You two will be the successors of the two if one should die." said Watari.**

"**But which ones which?" asked Mello while eating a chocolate bar"**

** "We'll leave that to you to decide." said Roger.**

** "How are we gonna do that?" asked Matt reajusting his orange goggles.**

** "I don't know play rock paper scissors or something" said Watari.**

**So Matt and Mello played rock paper scissors and some other games over who to replace while everyone else was talking and having fun.**

** Finally when the reunion was over everyone went home or to bed.**

** THIS IS MY FIRST FAN FICTION! PLS REVIEW!**


End file.
